buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Terry the Cat/NX Chapter 009: Furry Friends! Dawn of the Werbeast King
The Buddyfight Club had just arrived at school. Summer may have been winding down, but the temperatures were still insanely warm. Today's plan was simple: survive class, practice for the School Carnival whenever they could. The School Carnival was in November, so they needed to get as much practice in as possible. Dan was the first to notice something was off. There were no people at the school, only animals. "That's definitely not good," Raiki said to Dan after the latter explained the situation. "Not even the teachers are here?" "Well, we're already here," Katarina said. "Maybe we can play some Buddyfight while we wait for someone to show up?" "I dunno about you," Raiki answered her, "But I'm leaving. No teachers means no school." He then turned around to leave. "Guess it's just the four of us then," Dan told the others. ---- It had been an hour of Buddyfighting already. "Final Phase!" Dan declared. "I cast! Illusion Ritual, Danzari Storm!" Dan began to be surrounded by his Impact card's signature blizzard. "Impact! Illusion Ritual! Danzari Storm!!!" The blizzard began to expand rapidly and envelop the entire field. this. (Asaka: ?→0) Game End! Winner: Dan Shidou "Brrrr!!!" Asaka said trying to recover from receiving the full force of the Impact. "I had no idea that Impact would be so cold!" "So now that means I've used Danzari Storm on every member of the Buddyfight Club," Dan realized. "How did you get so good at this game anyways?" Asaka asked him. "I'm not sure," Dan answered her. "Let me guess," Katarina added, "another thing you can't remember?" "Yeah..." Soon after that, the group heard a maniacal cackling. "What was that?" Dan asked. Shingo's arm began to twitch. "I sense a dark power nearby..." "How can you tell?" Asaka asked him. "My powers would not lie to me, child," Shingo answered her. "There is a very powerful being in the vicinity." "And you are correct," the voice said with another cackle. A figure leapt out of a tree and landed on Shingo. It looked like a jumbled mixture of many animals, having the ears of a rabbit, the face of a squirrel, an eagle's beak jutting out of the back of its head, the mane of a lion, the wings of a cormorant, the body of a cat, front paws like that of a monkey, and a short, stubby dolphin tail. "Who... what are you?" Dan asked it. "I am the king of the Werbeasts," it answered back. "The Werbeast King!" "Do you mind getting off me?" Shingo asked the king. "You are surprisingly heavy for one as small as you." "The king will do as he pleases," it said in response, before reaching over and biting Shingo's left hand. "You dare bite the Prince of the Night?" Shingo asked rhetorically. "You will be punished with my dark powers!" Shingo attempted to tackle the creature, but it jumped out of the way before flying towards Katarina. Shingo landed very roughly on the ground. "Ah yes, someone like you would make an excellent servant," the Werbeast King said to Katarina, while holding her hand. It then proceeded to bite the palm of her hand before flying towards Asaka. "That was a bit uncalled for," Katarina told him. "And for you..." the Werbeast King said to Asaka, before biting her nose. She began to tear up immediately. The king then flew towards Dan. "What do you want?" Dan asked the king. "Tee hee," the king answered, flying around Dan. "I've heard a lot about you, Dan Shidou." He then flew up to Dan's ear and whispered "Give my regards to Illusion Dragon, Danzari," before biting Dan's ear. With the four of them having been bitten, the Werbeast King bid them farewell with "Enjoy your curse!" before disappearing onto a portal. "I'm not feeling so good, guys..." Shingo said from a distance. By the time the others turned around to see what was happening, Shingo had already begun to be afflicted by the "curse". His transformation into a rat had already begun, and it was not long before it was complete. "That's impossible!" "It can't be..." "No way!" One by one, the others began their transformations as well. Katarina had become a rabbit, Asaka had become a snake, and Dan had become a cat. None of the four had thumbs in their new animal forms. "Danzari!" Dan called out. From Dan's deck case, Danzari appeared in his smaller form. "What is the matter, Shidou-kun?" Danzari asked, before he began to laugh. "Never mind. I already know what happened." "Why are we animals?!" Dan then asked. "It seems you allowed the Werbeast King to bite you," Danzari remarked smugly. "His bite infects the victim with a spell that turns him or her into an animal." "How do we fix this?" Katarina asked him. "He is a very tricky monster from Magic World," Danzari answered. "Likely, he will want to be defeated in a Buddyfight before he will reverse the spell. There is one problem: none of us have thumbs. Not any of you, not myself, not Ellie, not Brave-X, and not Wladios. I will have to find someone who hasn't been infected with the spell." Danzari then flew off to find a Buddyfighter who could help. "Try to hurry!" ---- Danzari flew all over and all across the city, but found no one who had not been transformed into an animal already. "This is bad," he said to himself. "The Werbeast King is working much more quickly than before..." After much more flying, Danzari finally noticed someone who was actually human. She appeared to be a shrine maiden, perhaps one in training, and she was about the same age as Dan was. "She appears to be in the middle of a Buddyfight..." Danzari said to himself. "I cast!" the maiden said to her unknown opponent. "Ritual, Spring Prayer. This spell lets me add Grace of the Moon, Tsukuyomi to my hand cards from the top five of my deck. Now, Possess! I Buddy Equip on top of my item! Grace of the Moon, Tsukuyomi!" (???: 7→8) Tsukuyomi had entered the field through the girl, and she was now controlling the girl's actions. "Let's begin," Tsukuyomi said through the maiden. "I cast! Parade of Wonderous Lights! From the top five cards of my deck, I add two to the soul." "What's this?" "I activate my ability: +2000 Power for each card in the soul and Double Attack for this turn." Tsukuyomi and the maiden worked together to quickly dispatch their opponent and reduce their life total. "This is the Final Phase! I cast! Dance of the Sacred Lights!" The maiden became surrounded by a thunderstorm similar to Dan's blizzard generated by Illusion Ritual, Danzari Storm. The maiden and Tsukuyomi spoke a chant together. "By order of the Sacred Deity, begone from this realm and return to the world from whence you came!!!" (???: ?→0) Game End! Winner: Kaguya Kagiyama "All in a day's work," Kaguya said, having returned to her normal self. "That was wonderful, Kaguya-chan!" Tsukuyomi agreed. "Well done!" "Absolutely! Well done!" Danzari said as he swooped in to greet them. Unfortunately, he flew towards them too quickly, which startled the duo. "Begone, monster of the Dark Realms!" Kaguya said, waving charms and such to try to ward off the harmless Danzari. "You know those only work on the evil monsters right?" Danzari asked rhetorically. "Wait, you're not one of them?" Kaguya asked in response. "One of what?" "There's been a bad infestation of evil monsters in this city over the last week," Kaguya answered. "Today, however, we've been overrun by monsters that look like animals but behave erratically," Tsukuyomi added. "These are definitely not your typical youkai." "This must be the work of the Werbeast King," Danzari realized. "The what?" Kaguya and Tsukuyomi asked, stupefied. "I'll explain on the way," Danzari responded. "But we need to find him. Are there any places in the city where there are still people?" ---- "There he is!" Kaguya said while she and Tsukuyomi were flying on nomal-sized Danzari. They had been scouting the city for almost an hour. "You're right, Kaguya," Danzari realized. "Now, we need to get in close without him noticing." However, the Werbeast King was definitely one step ahead of them, attempting to zap them out of the sky. Kaguya had fallen off Danzari in the magical blast, causing her to fall a considerable distance. Her fall was broken by a coincidentally placed mattress, allowing her to arrive on the ground unhurt. She was now face to face with the Werbeast King. "Ooo! Another human for me to turn into my servant!" The king charged towards Kaguya but Tsukuyomi intervened just in time by protecting her from within. "You will not lay a tooth on me," Tsukuyomi said through Kaguya. "Now return all these people to normal." "Tee hee!" replied the Werbeast King. "You must be new here. I will not do anything anyone else says unless I lose in a Buddyfight." Kaguya held up her deck. "Then I challenge you!" The Werbeast King now had a very large grin on its face. "I was hoping you would say that..." At that moment, Danzari arrived as well. "Ah, my old friend, Danzari! How have you been?" "..." "Don't go all cold shoulder on me, Danzari," the king continued. "No hard feelings about what happened with Dan." "What is he meaning by that?" Tsukuyomi asked him through Kaguya. "He and I were rivals vying for the chance to become Shidou-kun's Buddy monster," Danzari explained to them. "I had won, of course, which made him very upset. He must be taking his revenge." "This has nothing to do with Shidou-kun, Danzari," the king responded. "This is just me having fun for once." "Fun? Maybe to you, but not to these people," Danzari fired back quickly. "They can't live their normal lives now that they're animals!" "I... don't... care..." The Werbeast King answered him. "I'm having a good time, and that's all that matters." "Then we'll just have to Buddyfight you to make you turn everyone back to normal," Tsukuyomi then said. "I couldn't agree more!" replied the Werbeast King. "Tremble before the mighty laws of nature! Creatures roar loudly and boldly! Luminize! Aniform Territory!" "Exorcize all evil monsters from this realm and protect the hearts of the innocent, Luminize! Sacred Light Dance!" "Buddyfight!!!" Danzari declared, now back in his small form. "Time to raise the flag!" Both fighters said at once. "I'm with Magic World!" "Katana World!" "Looks like I have the first move," the Werbeast King told its opponent. "Draw, charge and draw! I call Werecat, Dan to the left." Suddenly, Dan appeared on the field in his cat form. "Huh?" Dan was surprised. "How did I get here?!" "You are my servant now," the Werbeast King told him. "And you will do as I say. Dan's effect activates: I pay 1 life (King: 10→9) to look at the top seven cards of the deck, and I'll add Great Spell, Exchange to my hand cards." "That card allows him to choose what his hand cards are going to be..." Kaguya remembered from a previous fight. "Cast! Great Spell, Exchange! For each two hand cards I want to send to the bottom of the deck, I pay 1 life and draw two cards!" (King: 9→8) "Next I call Werbeast Scouts to the right. When that happens, I look at the top five cards of the deck and add a Werbeast King to my hand cards." "He's definitely drawing lots of cards," Tsukuyomi observed. "I Buddy Call myself to the center!" (King: 8→9) "And now that I've appeared, it is impossible for you to win. Soul Gauge!" "Soul Gauge...?" "Once per turn, I can add a card from my gauge to my soul, and it is regarded as both a soul and a gauge! Now for the attack!" (Kaguya: 10→8) "My turn is over. Now, it's your turn." "Gladly," Kaguya responded. "Draw, charge and draw. I equip Kagura-bell of Worship, then I call to Radiant Electrodeity, Ameno-Wakahiko to the left!" "Anything to protect the sanctity of this world," Ameno-Wakahiko told her. "I activate his effect, which reduces your defense by 3000!" "No fair!!!" the weakened Werbeast King complained. "Ameno-Wakahiko, attack the Werbeast King!" "As you wish," he responded to her command. "Have at you, you twisted monster!" "Dan, you must sacrifice yourself! Your king commands you!" "Why me???" Dan complained as his monster form was destroyed. "What's going on here?" Kaguya asked. "You should have been destroyed!" "Werecat, Dan had to sacrifice himself to protect me," the king answered her. "That is part of his effect. The other part is he is added to my gauge when he is destroyed." "Then I'll attack you myself!" Kaguya let out a scream as she charged towards the Werbeast King. "Not cool!" the king said as it was destroyed. "However... Soulguard!" It then reappeared in the field as if nothing happened. The dropped soul card returned to the gauge. "My turn is over..." "Tee hee! Draw, charge and draw!" the king said as he began his turn. "Possess! Grace of the Moon, Tsukuyomi!" At this point, Tsukuyomi entered into Kaguya. "What is this?" the king asked her. "Now you'll have to deal with me!" Tsukuyomi told him through Kaguya. "Whatever. Soul Gauge!" A card from the gauge was placed into the king's soul. "Now I cast! Extreme Great Spell, Soul Gauge! This card allows me to add two gauge cards into my soul!" "Three gauges now..." "I call to the left! Werbunny, Katarina!" Now it was Katarina's turn to fight against her will. "Werbunny, Katarina: a size 1 monster with 7000 Power, 1000 Defense, and a Critical of 2. If it weren't for me, she would lose 4000 Power and a Critical." "Now he's using his victims to fight for him... Hold on a second! That's a Star Dragon World monster, you can't call that to the field!" "If I am the Buddy monster, I can use whatever Aniform cards I want!" the king answered her quickly. "You can't tell me what to do! Ability activate! All my monsters get 10000 Power and an extra critical, all for the low low price of three soul gauges!" "Not good..." Kaguya said to her Buddy. "Even if I use your ability, their attacks will still get through..." "Do not worry, Kaguya-chan," Tsukuyomi comforted her, "I have a plan. Just follow my instructions." A series of attacks followed, leaving Kaguya with 5 life. "I'll attack you directly!" the Werbeast King then said, hoping to deliver a devastating blow. "I cast!" Tsukuyomi immediately responded. "What?!" "Free Hades Flower Harbor! The attack is not only nullified, but your attack phase is over!" "Whatever... my turn is over. It's your turn." At the end of the turn, Tsukuyomi exited from Kaguya and the matter returned to normal. "Draw!" Kaguya said as she began her turn. "Charge and... draw! Once again, Possess! Grace of the Moon, Tsukuyomi!" Once again, her Buddy monster took control. "Then I pay 1 gauge and call Electrobeast Emissary, Shuto to the right." "I shall do my best to protect you, your grace," Shuto told her. "Thank you, Shuto. Your effect grants my item 3000 Power and Defense, and an extra Critical! Then, I cast! Parade of Wonderful Lights! From the top five cards of the deck, I add two to the soul." "So what? Even with all that power, you can't break through my impenetrable defense!" "We will see about that..." Tsukuyomi taunted her opponent. "What?!" "I pay one life to activate my ability!" (Kaguya: 5→4) "For each card in my soul, I gain 2000 Power and I also gain Double Attack! One of which I'll use right now!" "Katarina, sacrifice yourself!" "No!!!!!" Katarina screamed as her monster form was destroyed. "And when Werbunny, Katarina is destroyed, she enters the soul. And now, your attacks are useless!" "Ameno-Wakahiko, do a Link Attack with Shuto!" Once again, the Werbeast King was destroyed, but it revived itself with Soulguard. "Face it! You can't win!" I have Double Attack, remember?" Tsukuyomi asked the king rhetorically, before finally destroying it. The king returned to its position as the fighter. "Tee hee! Now you're all out of attacks!" the Werbeast King told her. "Now on my next turn, I'll be sure to -" "There won't be a next turn." "What?!" "It's time for Final Phase!" Tsukuyomi then gave control back to Kaguya. "This is the Final Phase! I cast! Dance of the Sacred Lights!" Kaguya became surrounded by a thunderstorm similar to Dan's blizzard generated by Illusion Ritual, Danzari Storm. "What is the meaning of this?" the Werbeast King asked them. "If I have five or more life, neither of us have a monster in the center, and I have an Electrodeity item with souls, this Impact deals five damage to you!" Kaguya explained. "However, if I have four or less life, that damage is doubled!!!" "Not fair..." the Werbeast King said in agony over being on the verge of losing. Kaguya and Tsukuyomi spoke a chant together. "By order of the Sacred Deity, begone from this realm and return to the world from whence you came!!!" The storm blew the Werbeast King into the side of a building as he was screaming in agony. (King: 9→0) Game End! Winner: Kaguya Kagiyama "All in a day's work," Kaguya said, having managed to defeat the Werbeast King. "That was wonderful, Kaguya-chan!" Tsukuyomi agreed. "Well done!" "Absolutely! Well done!" Danzari said as they celebrated their win. Together, they walked towards the fallen king. "A promise is a promise," Kaguya told the king. "It is time to fulfill your promise." "Fine. Whatever," it told them in response. "I'll be back next season anyways." He generated a series of magical pulses designed to undo the mayhem he caused today. "I gotta admit, kid, you're good at this game." "Now get out of here!" Kaguya told the king. "Fine," it said. "But mark my words, I'll be back!" The king then hopped into a portal and disappeared. ---- Everything had returned to normal. Well... almost. The Werbeast King's magic healed people in the order they were bitten, meaning the four club members, as they were bitten later on, were still in their animal forms for a while. Danzari arrived at the school with Kaguya and Tsukuyomi. Kaguya had shaken Dan's paw informing him and the others that they would regain their human forms soon. In the meantime, Danzari and the other Buddies decided to reach Dan and the others how to have fun in their animal forms until the spell would return them to normal. It could be said that they had their club bonding exercise after all, just not in the way they expected, and without Raiki. All things considered, it was a pretty good day. ---- Dan: And now for the card intro segment! At the end of each episode, I'll talk about an important card you'll need to think about using when you Buddyfight. This week's card is Kaguya's Buddy monster, Grace of the Moon, Tsukuyomi! Tsukuyomi is an Electrodeity who allows you to bolster your defense when it is your opponent's turn and grants you additional Power and Double Attack on your turn! So long as you can manage your resources, this card is always an intimidating presence on the field and a valuable ally to have in a Buddyfight! I hope everyone tries out this card at least once. With this card, you can take your skills to the next level! Let's Buddyfight! ---- The principal was sitting in his office and in the middle of a phone call. "What?! Monday? No, no, I wouldn't have everything ready in time. Hold on. What?! No, of course not! The ban is still in place! Of course I'm telling the truth! Why would you think I wasn't? I'm trying to tell you everything is fine here! There's no reason to check in on the school. I understand. Okay then, I guess we'll see you on Monday." The principal hung up the phone, then turned to one of his Student Council members. "What's the matter, Principal Kidani?" "The District Chief, he's arriving on Monday. And when he sees that children are playing Buddyfight..." . "What's going to happen, Principal Kidani?" "I won't be Principal Kidani for much longer..." Next Chapter: Resolution! Dan's Final Stand?! Category:Blog posts